


SABRIEL SMUT

by EmptyTheBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Super Smut, seriously dont read this if you can't handle smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyTheBlue/pseuds/EmptyTheBlue
Summary: Sam and Gabe have serious issues with sexuality.





	SABRIEL SMUT

Sam couldn't think clearly. His skin burned with desire as Gabriel sat at the edge of the bed, eyes fluttering as he looked up at Sam, who had just entered the room.   
"Yes?" Gabriel drawls out. Sam's hands itch for contact, and the heat in his chest just seems to grow as Gabe speaks. 

"Gabriel," Sam breathes. He takes a step towards him, and Gabriel stands to try to meet his wandering gaze. "Gabe. I've been wanting to talk to you." His eyes can't focus on him, and his pupils dart around the room. 

"Go on, Samsquatch." Gabe says, noticing the nervousness in Sam's voice. 

Sam hesitates. "I – I think I drank something at the bar - I don't feel good - " he stutters. All of a sudden, Gabriel realizes the weight of the situation.

"You drank a stimulant." Gabe licks his lips, coated with sugar from his last sweet. "You need rest." 

"No!" Sam cries. "I need you, Gabriel!" The angel stands in pleasant surprise. It takes him a moment to speak. 

"Well, if you insist..." Gabe gives the hunter a once-over and steps closer. Sam bites his lip and tries to chuckle between the sounds of blood rushing out of his head and towards his crotch. Gabe smiles greedily, and takes Sam's hips into his palms, rubbing circles into the fabric with his thumbs. 

"God, Gabe," Sam mumbles, his own hands finding the back of Gabe's neck and pulling his head towards his own face, crashing into a kiss full of lust and long-forgotten feelings.   
Gabriel kisses back, and Sam can feel his heart melt. The angel knows that under any other circumstances, Sam would never have kissed him with such passion. Sam, who is weak under the influence of whatever is controlling him, lets Gabriel turn him around and push him onto the bed. 

They lie there for a time, hands finding skin and lips finding lips, Gabriel taking a more dominant stance than he ever has, and rolls on top of his hunter, who arches his back at Gabriel's lips and teeth touching the skin of his neck. "Oh, fuck, Gabe!" He moans, which only makes Gabe's movements harsher. Gabe's hips start making circles into Sam's waist, and his lips leave Sam's neck covered with bruises that will be hard to hide later. 

When Sam starts to move in time with his angel, Gabriel lifts his legs around to his waistline, and thrusts harshly against Sam's crotch. Sam's incoherent mumbling proves to Gabriel that he's plenty ready for anything. But, being Gabe, he draws it out for as long as he can. "Oh yeah, Sammy, you're such a slut, wanting an angel in this way." He smarts. His hands grab at the belt loops of Sam's jeans, pulling the down to expose a small trail of hair that leads to much more. 

Sam can't think. He is so entirely under Gabriel's control and command that he can barely keep himself breathing. "Gabe!" He yells as Gabriel takes off his first layer of clothing, his flannel. His skin is so sensitive, it feels like heaven to have it off. Gabriel finds this incredibly arousing, and continues thrusting into his lover's clothed crotch. "God, Gabe, fuck me." Sam nearly screams. 

Gabriel continues to peel off layers until they're both down to boxers. When Sam screams for more touching, Gabriel reaches around him and grabs his ass roughly. "Damn, Sammy, you've got a butt." He says, grunting as he pulls back the waistband and snaps it onto his lover's skin. Sam moans again and wiggles toward Gabriel, who has ceased grinding for the moment. "Ah, ah, ah," Gabe wiggles a finger. "you are going to wait patiently."

Gabriel stands up at the edge of the bed and strips Sam of his underwear, leaving him exposed and helpless. As Sam reaches for his throbbing member, Gabriel slaps his hand away. "No touching, you hear me?" He says, and Sam obeys, pulling his hand up to his face, trying to cover his moans. 

A small bottle of lube appears in Gabriel's hand, and soon his fingers are slathered up with the liquid. Sam spreads his legs subconsciously, and Gabe slips a single finger into his heat, up to the first knuckle. Sam whines for more, but Gabriel refuses to give him what he wants just yet. "What's that?" He says, smiling at Sam. 

"Gabe!" Sam says again, loudly. "G – please!" He screeches, almost climaxing at the second knuckle being forced into him. 

"Please, what?" Gabe teases. 

"Dammit, Gabe, fuck me already!" Gabe pulls his hand away and Sam whimpers at the loss. 

"Yeah, kiddo?" He smirks, pulling down his boxers and stroking his own erection. "mm, babe, you're already about to burst." 

"No shit, Gabe!" Sam retorts, his hand reaching down again, just to be slapped away again. 

Gabriel bites his lip and pushes up against Sam, his dick pushing up against Sam's, causing the hunter to shiver. "Wow, babe, you're so sexy like this, just waiting for me." Sam almost makes a snide remark, but covers his mouth. Gabe notices this and keels over Sam, pushing the lubed tip of his member into Sam's ass. 

Sam sighs and grabs Gabe's shoulders, allowing him to push further into him, slowly. Gabe has to resist completely fucking his brains out right here and now. When he reaches all the way inside, Sam gives him the go-ahead to start moving. "Yeah, babe. Sexy." Gabe says as he starts to pick up the pace. 

Gabriel's hands start to grab into Sam's thighs, pulling them up and over his shoulders, where they rest as Gabe pushes in and out of his lover. Sam grips the sheets below him and moans more, his head whipping side to side in pleasure. Then, out of nowhere, Sam's moans become more powerful, with more passion in each note. 

Gabe had struck his prostate, and Sam's vision went white. 

When Gabe had realized that he had, indeed, struck his most sensitive bundle of nerves, he let out a grunt. Sam was quickly approaching orgasm, and Gabe was not going to miss his face for the world. 

As soon as he looked up at his lover, Sam's vision went white again and he came between his and Gabriel's bodies. Gabe followed soon after, and he fell over, onto Sammy.   
The rest of the night, they lie there, in each other's arms, unaware of the regularity of this that was to come.


End file.
